Dramione - Repertoire & Critique
by misscosette08
Summary: So many Dramiones out there: find them all in one place! [with my review of each.] These fanfics are taken from different websites. My reviews are not meant to hurt anybody's feelings, though if I dislike a fanfiction I don't put it in my repertoire. I also happen to have an instagram account (all HP/draco/tom/emma/hermione): @drays / repertoire also on wattpad
1. Marry Me (On Wattpad)

**01\. Marry Me (Dramione) - on WATTPAD**

 **Summary:** Hermione Granger wants to get married and start a family of her own. But her future plans of wearing a wedding dress are shattered when Ron breaks up with her suddenly. Draco Malfoy doesn't want to get married to save his life. But his fun single life is short lived when his mother asks him to marry Astoria Greengrass. Maybe he just needs to bring someone home that he knows his mother will disapprove of - Granger.

 **Author:** escapism-

 **Code of story:** 27093328

 **My review:** It's been ages since I read dramiones, I started reading them when I was 11, and stopped after two years because there are so many more fantastic worlds to read about, right? So here I was, craving for Dramiones after years of starving. I start to make research for completed dramiones - because there is nothing worst than an incompleted story that takes ages to be updated - and I fall on THIS one!

One word: Merlin. This story is so fluid and smooth and I love every single bits of it. Everything seems to be falling into pieces, and it even seems logical that Draco wants to use her at first and then that she uses him to have sweet revenge on Ronald.

I love how they feel confused but that there isn't much anger, it's really more about uncomprehension. Plus, I've got to say it's amusing to read about mature adultes something acting like child, and making mistakes. It's even funnier to read such adultes whom have accomplished so much in there life already. Plus Pansy and Ginny are hilarious, and the grammar is impeccable.

Way to go! Don't be surprised, the next chapter is another fanfiction from the same author. She's just wo awesome, I read them both within 5 days.

 **Status:** Completed.


	2. The Hoax (On Wattpad)

**02\. The Hoax (ON WATTPAD)**

 **Summary:** Hermione Granger wants revenge on Ron. The perfect person for her plan is Draco Malfoy. All she has to do is make him fall for her, easy as cake, right? But is it that easy to win Draco Malfoy's heart?

All Draco Malfoy wants is for Pansy Parkinson to leave him alone. The only girl who'd make that happen is none other than Hermione Granger. All he has to do is use his Malfoy charms and seduce her, right? And then she's his?

 **Author:** escapism-

 **Code of Story** : 26531912

 **My review:** Told you that author was good. I mean the concept is excellent, and I love how the story is about Hermione and Draco, but that it is also about strong friendship bonds. Ginny and Blaise try to do everything to keep them together. There is definitely a Gryffindor/Slytherin In this one though, Pansy is not as nice as in ''Marry Me'' , I believe her character gives a little ''kick'' of suspens. She's the kind of girl who would throw her grandma in front of a bus if it would guarantee her to have what she wants.

Oh and there is one more thing; Draco is nice. As in, he's proving many times that he's changed for good. He's got that open heart and he's willing to love once and for all, he's craving for love and Hermione's got planty to give. Isn't it the perfect match huh?

Can't wait for another Dramione from you, escapism!

 **Status** : Completed.


	3. The Quidditch Bet (On Wattpad)

**03\. The Quidditch Bet (ON WATTPAD)**

 **Summary:** _none_

 **Author:** Rebbeccarenwick

 **Code of Story:** 10562453

 **My review** : What I enjoyed the most about this story, it's that it's really fluid. The story is short, yet complete and fufilled with thoughts and emotions. It is perfect lenght to be read before bedtime.

Since the author did not put a summary, here's my own about it: Draco and Ronald make an Unbreakable Vow on a bet, concerning a Quidditch match, Slythering against Gryffindor. If the green and silver win, Draco gets a date with Ronald's girlfriend, Hermione. If the red and gold win, Ronald gets Draco's broomstick.

For those who enjoy really slow stories, you are probably not going to like this one. But for those who wants a quick bedtime story to read and fall asleep on *cough* _and dream about Draco*cough*_ , this is the perfect Dramione for you to read.

 **Status:** Completed.


	4. WANTED (On Wattpad)

**04\. Dramione: WANTED. (ON WATTPAD)**

 **Summary:** The Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Good Girl, Head Girl, Cleverest Witch of her Age, Nice to even the lowest of the low, Charity starter, Best Friend, Savior oF the World, Best Auror in the making...wanted for MURDER.

Now, how does that even make sense? Draco wants to know...don't you?

 **Author:** Anju (Kitcatkandy)

 **Code of Story:** 8340266

My review: First of all, this is so much more than just a Dramione. I loved the way the story was built, it is intriguing. I appreciate the logic behind the - SPOILER ALERT - frame. I particulary adore how sneaky and brilliant Hermione is all the time, even though she's been through hell, back and forth, she still has that weirdly strange optimism, plus she never holds a grudge towards her friend, knowing they are just doing their job as auror.

Second of all, Draco is incredibly strong. Ladies, I'm not talking about the muscles here, I'm talking about his mentality. He voluntary puts himself in danger, more than once, to bring help to someone he used not to even care about: the cleverest and most searched witch of their age.

 **Status:** Complete.


	5. Searching (On Wattpad)

**Summary** : When Hermione visits her favorite muggle cafe in London she never expects to run into Draco Malfoy for the first time in three or four years and he has some information that Hermione desperately needs. Together they embark on an adventure and Hermione starts to feel a little different about the man who mocked her all those years.

 **Author** : Wren Gebel

 **Code of Story:** 19492690

 **My review:** What I prefer the most is that it starts as every love story, right? Two people meet in a café, alright alright here goes the romance. But NO, be aware, that is not how it starts!

I was deeply touched by the way Draco takes care of Hermione. He really does, and he never leaves her side no matter what. They share an incredibly strong and powerful bond (you'll get to know what I mean if you read it). I enjoy reading about two mature adults regretting parts of their past. Past which catches them up, both, at some point. Draco is vulnerable and Hermione is strong. She's doing everything she can to achieve her goal, no matter what the obstacles are. Sometime it's the opposite. They perfectly balance each other and that is beautiful. Maybe that's even why I love them so much.

 **Status:** Completed.


	6. A Lost Love (On Wattpad)

**06\. A Lost Love**

 **Summary:** A sweet, yet tragically doomed love story between a pair of wizards. After spending a few years in each others company, Draco and Hermione want to take their relationship a step further, but will their love flourish?

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE LEGENDARY J.K. ROWLING - who inspired me to create a add on to her magnificent work

 **Author:** Charlotte (TallBlondeSlytherin)

 **Code of Story** : 10896359

 **My review:** What I appreciate the most, I think it makes that story different then many other's I've read before, is that the storyline starts immediatly with Hermione dating Draco. The plot is not about how they get together, it's about how they do in a relationship together, how they act around each other in public. The challenge is real guys, but I never really notice before reading that story.

Plus the fanfiction includes some parts of the movie, unchanged, which I find very interesting, concerdering the fact it does not happen often in a fanfiction. One more thing: it starts the way it end. I mean, isn't that awesomly cute?

However, some may be scared by the number of chapters; I reassure you, the chapters are short, which makes it even better to read, the beat is fast and filled with challenges for both lovers.

There is a prequel being writting right now, for your information.

 **Status:** Completed.


	7. Always Running (On Wattpad)

**07\. Always Running**

Summary: Both running from failing relationships, Draco and Hermione's paths cross in the most unexpected of places and after a small accident occurs, they both realise how much time has changed them. Leaving their pasts behind them, they embark on a new journey together but with many other obstacles standing in their way, will they ever get a chance to be the new people they so desperately want to be?

 **Author:** Natasha (pastelpixies)

 **Code of Story:** 19176411

 **My review:** One word: captivating. Like a rollercoaster ride, the authors toys with your emotions. Fear, overload of cuteness, sensitivity, suspense... I don't know how that is even humanly possible. In every chapter, you've got boths point of view: Hermione and Draco's. It is beautiful to see their relationship blossom as time goes by. Even though it is yet still full of doubts, there is faith and trust. I enjoyed the support from Hermione's friend when everything goes wrong. There is logic behind the character'action, _they think before they act_ , which makes them more humanlike to me.

Bravo!

 **Status:** Completed.


	8. Simply Irresistible (On Wattpad)

**08\. Simply Irresistible**

 **Summary:** Draco gave a cocky grin. "I am going to give you a makeover."

"I'm sorry what?" "You heard me Granger, I'm going to give you a makeover that will make every man want you,and make Weasley die of regret. You will be simply irresistible."

 **Author** : Bookworm1993

 **Code of Story:** 1579488

 **My review:** Several years after the war, Hermione and Ron's relationship is going down. Draco saves the situation with his charm and dressing skills. I loved everything about this story. The dialogues are hi-la-rious, Draco and Hermione bite and respond to each other, just the way I love it. The characters are pearls, it is easy to recognize people from our daily environment in them. I started that story last night and finished it today, it is so addicting!

WARNING: Ron lovers ain't gonna love it. He's an *ss (to my opinion) and he is described such as too.

WARNING 2: It's awfully cute and Draco is romantic, even tender.

WARNING 3: You may smile from the beginning to the end, resulting in painful cheek cramps.

WARNING 4: It's just amazing. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GO READ IT ALREADY!

 **Status** : Completed.


	9. Lovers of the Light (On Wattpad)

**09\. Lovers of the Light**

 _Summary:_ She always knew who she was and never tried to be anything else; that was the beauty of her. But then two people show up at her doorstep and she finds that all that she was didn't really exist. Hermione Granger was a complete lie. With secrets of a daunting past revealed, she's thrown into a world that never wanted her, and even into the arms of a boy that always hated her.

 _Author:_ xXBeckyFoo

 _Code of Story:_ 9616520

 _My review:_ Okay, I have to be honest with you guys. It took me two times to finally finish this fiction. At first, I thought it wasn't even a dramione. It's just that the pace is really slow, the chapters long. What I enjoyed the most about it was the originality of the context. It is not another story about two prefects falling in love (which is fine, really). There is a whole new level of Harry Potter history behind this fanfiction. It's complicated and incredibly psychological. Long paragraphs of detailed thoughts of the characters, of their feelings.

The story is captivating, dark and brings you deeply into the pureblood monarchy, another good point which might satisfy your curiosity towards purebloods traditions.

And gosh, I've never been so deep inside the characters' thought, it's like an abyss, it gets deeper and deeper. And the end is just beautiful.

 _Status:_ Completed.


	10. Love Hangover (On Wattpad)

**10\. Love Hangover**

 _Summary:_ "I wonder... can you handle me Malfoy?" She whispered into his ear.

"The question here, Granger is, can you handle me?" He smirked.

 _Author_ : Bookworm1993

 _Code of Story:_ 5401045

 _My review:_ It is a short story, 3 chapters I think (including the epilogue). Perfect if you want to go to bed with a smile on your face. The dialogues are, as always considering the author, light and funny.

That story is more perfect than terribly long fics I've read before. It is just so satisfying, in every way. Because the story is short, my inspiration for the review is as well. Two more words: adored it.

 _Status:_ Completed.


	11. When Roses Bloom Again (On Wattpad)

**12\. When Roses Bloom Again**

 **Summary:** Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

My name is Rosalind but my daddy calls me Ro. I like it better, don't you? I hopes you become the minister. Your my favorite because you smile pretty and kind. My daddy says you will be a good one because your strong and smart. I know hes right. I hope I get to be meet you one day so I can learn to be as smart and In a race for the History books, Hermione Granger runs for Minister, her mind only focused on her tasks ahead, as such. Yet the sweetest letters begin arrive, from a little girl whose Daddy calls her Ro and tells Ro stories of her, Hermione Granger of all people. These stories compel Ro to ask Minister Granger for one wish, a wish that changes the course of Hermione Granger's life.

 **Author:** Bookwork1993

 **Code of Story:** 5444522

 **My review:** A short, sweet, sad yet delicate story. Sensible hearts, bring tissues. (The story is too short to add stuff without spoiling anything, just enjoy it.)

 **Status:** Completed.


	12. The Sweetest Downfall (On Wattpad)

13\. The Sweetest Downfall

Summary: Hermione saw potential in Draco Malfoy, the kind that he liked to hide an petend he was never capable of obtaining. Draco saw everything that he's never expericenced or had in Hermione Granger, the kind of things she freely gave to anyone who wanted it. One night, he decided to take from her. They kisses, the rest came crashing down around them. (mini-story)

Author: xXBeckyFoo

Code of Story: 23440226

My review:

Blissful fantasy. _Amour_. Adorable romance, incredible suspens  & intense action. The author made me rediscover my passion for Dramiones, the meeting and greeting of fire and ice as partners and not enemies. Amazing description and powerful words.

A delightful story that will make you want to cry your heart out and laught out loud. Plus, even though it's short, it is incredibly completed and much more satisfying than a lot of endless fics.

Warning: _you might want to read it twice._

Status: Completed.


	13. Draconian (On Wattpad)

**14\. Draconian**

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy has got too much blood on his hands. And Hermione Granger might be his only route of redemption.

 **Author:** Noelle (hepburnettes)

 **Code of Story:** 39132836

 **My review:**

Roughness, passion, numbness (due to magic), companionship and dark moments, _where light strikes at the most hopeless moment_. Everything is related to war, as if Harry Potter had lost it. Draco, Blaise  & Pansy (a lovely couple), and Theo share a flat, in which one day Draco brings back a completely different Hermione.

Hermione has suffered the crucio curse and doesn't remember anything of her magic because of it - partially, but I don't want to spoil anything - she forgot everything, including Harry, Ron, and the Order of the Phoenix.

It is impossible not to melt at the precised description of the feelings from both parties. The characters are lovely, and it adds to the attachement I have for the story.

Even though it's dark, it's enlighting and captivating.

 **Status: Completed.**


	14. Bathwater (On Wattpad)

15\. Bathwater

Summary: It's their 7th year, the Dark Lord is dead, and nothing could go wrong at this point, right? Wrong! There's a sense of peace in the air, but how long could it possibly last when the Ministry is throwing people together; for all eternity? Curse the new Marriage Law.

Author: xXBeckyFoo

* definitely my favorite Dramione author.

Code of Story: 426743

My review:

A story about forgiveness. A story about learning to make mistakes, to learn to put their own past behind to move as a collectivity (or as a couple, if you wish).

Lovely personnalities, such as Blaise - that I would marry right away if it wasn't that he's not real. This story changed my mood in the last fews days. It went from ''ugh I hate waking up early for school'' to ''let's just read a chapter before school '' or even ''let's read a chapter while I'm at lunch''. You see my point, it took me 2 days to read it all.

Again, amazing work from this author.

Plus there's a sequel. OH HELL YEAH.

Status: Completed.


	15. Mischief Managed (Wattpad & Fanfiction)

**16\. Mischief Managed**

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy is investigating the case of a dangerous kidnapper, also a murderer. He had a precised cycle in which he uses the three Unforgivable Curses, under a delay of 28 days. The culprit starts with Imperio, continues with the Crucatis and ends his victims with the Killing Curse. Draco has not idea on how the catch the criminal. And then, everything changes when Hermione Granger is kidnapped.

 **Author:** ME! muahaha

 **Code of Story:** 50639122

 **Status:** On Going on , but completed on Wattpad

Just please, read it? And give me your opinion about it? :)


	16. That's Not My Dragon

**17\. That's not my dragon (fanfiction )**

Summary: One-Shot. Hermione has just been promoted to her dream job and the first case that crosses her desk is to track down a missing Draco Malfoy which leads her to a dragon reserve. Could the missing Malfoy be there?

Author: Rumaan

My review: It is simply hilarious. Since it's a one shot, I wont say much more than that.

Status: Completed.


	17. Hunted

**18\. Hunted (fanfiction )**

Summary:Forced to work together when their old schoolmates start dying, Hermione & Draco must overcome their differences to solve the mysterious deaths. The tension in the office is getting rather...heated. Mature themes. 4years PostHogwarts/War.

Author: Bex-chan

My review: I loved it, from the beginning to the end. It was a bliss! Yes, there are sex scenes, mostly described, but so far - thank god - from fifty shades of grey. The action is constant. If it's not between Hermione and Draco, it concerns the case they are working on. What I loved is that comes a moment when you can guess who the criminial is, but neither does Draco nor Hermione. The tension is slowly built, chapters by chapters.

Must read!

Status: Completed.


	18. A Wonderful Fortuitous Love(Wattpad)

**19\. A Wonderful Fortuitous Love**

Summary:

"You see, Draco Malfoy, without your sarcastic replies to endure each morning and that arrogance only you could carry, I find myself somewhat missing you."Draco Malfoy never thought he'd love anything more than he loved apples. That was until Hermione Granger came back into his life four years after the war. Bound together by an Unbreakable Vow, both must learn to live and work with the other for a year in order for Draco to marry the woman that will restore the Malfoy reputation, while Hermione was to continue on with her work and commitment to Ron, the man she had always hoped to someday marry. In the constant presence of a Mudblood and a pure-blooded prat, someone's going to crack. But people change. Feelings change. Life changes. And sometimes, you might, maybe, perhaps, accidentally, coincidentally, unintentionally, find yourself in love with the person you never planned to. But how can you be with someone when you made a Vow to leave their life forever?In a world of hatred, deals, lies, guilt, betrayal and jealousy can these two people, destined to be enemies, find love?

Author: owlsarelovely

Code of Story: 178646

My review: I loved everything about it - even more than the author published two different endings (thank god because the first one got me angry - like hell, no, 64 chapters of reading and they WHAT!?). Whatever - loved all the characters, Blaise, Pansy (and Hermione and Draco of course). Very funny and somewhat terribly cute!

Status: Completed (even if it doesn't state so)


	19. Ordinary People

**20\. Ordinary People**

Summary: "Let me be clear about something tonight, Granger. You're the only woman I've ever wanted...It's always been you." Draco steps in the fireplace, drops the floo powder, and disappears in a burst of green flames. Being re-written.

Author: inadaze22

My review: I LOVED IT, from beginning to end! Their relationship is a constant work in progress - not too much smut (because when there's too much it kinda gets on my nerve). Yes, the story is a dramione, but it also focuses on characters such as Pansy, Ginny, and Blaise (Harry, Ron, Luna, etc etc), and I loved to read about every single relationship. Must read, plus, the chapters are perfect lenght.

Status: Completed.


	20. Destiny (fanfictionnet)

20\. Destiny (fanfiction/net)

Summary: Hermione's wedding night is everything but perfect for the young witch. Her new husband and long-time friend, Ronald, is passed out drunk and she thinks upon her life leading up to that night. Hermione falls asleep, despondent and alone. When she wakes up the following morning, she is still in bed with her husband. But it isn't Ronald Weasley.

Author: Annie Lockwood

My review: This story broke my heart to pieces. And just when I was hoping for a marvellous beautiful ending - which it was, but it was also beautifully sad to me, it got shattered to pieces again (my heart). This fic is gorgeous, it is a real masterpiece. Hermione is stubborn as ever. Draco is incredibly romantic and sweet. Seriously though, I was addicted to it. Give it a go!

Status: Completed.

 _Sequel going on, but not completed and updated months ago._


	21. The Green Girl (fanfictionnet)

21\. The Green Girl (fanfiction/net)

Summary: Hermione is sorted into Slytherin; how will things play out differently when the brains of the Golden Trio has different friends? AU. Darkish Dramione. COMPLETE.

Author: Colubrina

My review: I didn't finish it, because it was too dark for me. I like Hermione to be challenged, which she totally is in this fic. But I like Draco to be sarcastic and somewhat sensible. Here it a fic that shows everything that would have happened if Hermione had been a Slytherin, some of you will probably enjoy it far more than I. The concept is excellent, I just didn't have the guts to finish it off.

Status: Completed.


	22. In Between Waves (AU) (On Wattpad)

22\. In Between Waves {dramione AU}

Summary: AU inspired from the photo on the cover: Draco Malfoy is a wealthy prince living on the coast of a village called Hogwarts. His room, in his family's castle, give view on the sea. One day, as he is taking a midnight walk on the beach, he sees a silhouette far away, lying on the sand. Running toward it, thinking it is a castaway, the feminine silhouette vanishes into thin air. Obsessed by the thought it might have been a magical creature, he comes back every night, in hope to see it again.

Author: Me

Code of Story: 53998243

My review: Apparently, that's original and refreshing.

Status: Completed.


	23. A Clandestine Reality (fanfictionnet)

**23\. A Clandestine Reality (fanfiction/net )**

Summary: It had always been a subject of discussion that Rose hadn't inherited the famous Weasley red hair... Everyone has their secrets, Hermione Weasley included. But what happens when those secrets finally see the light of day? .:HGDM:.

Author: Tears od Ebon-Grey

id: 4393951

My review: The story is short (only 20 chapters), but the chapters make the story the perfect lenght. Read it within 24 hours (some of you can probably beat me easily).

It starts with Hermione being wedded to Ron, but her realizing that their child - which she had thought to be Ron's - is in fact not his. How will she face the hard truth? And how will cope Ron? Bonus, Harry is not with Ginny, but with Luna (Huna for the win!). Plus, Mrs Weasley is nuts and you suddenly want Narcissa Malfoy to be your fairy godmother. Yup, that's how perfect it is.

The story between Draco and Hermione is adorably sweet (that makes a lot of cuteness). Ron doesn't have it easy, but neither does Hermione. I love how everything seems to be falling into place, like a perfect puzzle. Definitly worth the read!

Status: Completed.


	24. After the Flood (fanfictionnet)

**24\. After the Flood (fanfiction/net)**

Summary: Exiled in disgrace, Hermione has painstakingly built a life for herself as a Muggle after the war. Meanwhile, a corrupt Ministry rules the wizarding world. In an attempt to save the world as he knows it, Draco approaches Hermione with an offer. Trust is a precious commodity and scars from the war run deep.

Author: Hidden Hibernian

id: 9152048

My review: The chapters are long and the concept is interesting. Although after 14 chapters I wasn'T much into it so I stopped reading it, I think some of you may like it. It's darkish and intense Dramione, and utter denial... Draco is as tough as they make them and Hermione is stronger than ever. The most interesting part is the theory of the horcuxes has been modified, and rather well may I add. Give it a try!

Status: Completed.


	25. Smiles by Granger (Hawthorn & Vines)

**25\. Smiles by Granger (OS) (Hawthorn & Vine)**

Summary: In order to secure the girl of his dreams, Draco will have to go where he never thought he would go before: the dentist's chair.

Author: Phoebe

My review: That was the closest thing to perfection I've read in ages, and that's saying something.

WARNING: you need to register in order to read.

WARNING 2: There's smut.

Status: Completed (it's a one shot)


	26. The Weeping Willow (fanfictionnet)

**26\. The Weeping Willow (fanfiction/net)**

Summary: "He was right you know." Hermione called out to Draco who turned to look at her, dark circles around his eyes, and looking as if he hadn't slept in days. "Who?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "Dumbledore," she replied, "he once said it was far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right. And I was completely wrong."

Author: Nina-Satine

id: 10637875

My review: Chapters are short, which makes the reading possible within a day. Slow character and relationship developement, but that makes it more interesting.

Draco and Hermione meet in a bookstore, and the story goes downhill from there.

Status: Completed.


	27. What the Room Requires (Fanfictionnet)

**27\. What the Room Requires (fanfiction/net)**

Summary: Hermione is the one who finds Draco weeping in the bathroom. He flees. She chases him into the Room of Requirement, and the room forces them to face their greatest fears together in order to find the door.

Author: Alydia Rackham

id: 6532581

My review: The story was long but well written. The concept is really new - the first fic I've read like that so far. But I really enjoyed it, ever more that after they get out of the room, we see how their relationship affect's Draco's behaviour toward purebloods and muggleborns.

Status: Completed.

 _PS; I know my reviews have gotten kind of short, but I don't want to spoil anything. Plus, I've got to say that I've read so many fics that it kind of get repetitive. Just read ;)_


	28. Everything Changes (fanfictionnet)

**28\. Everything Changes (fanfiction/net)**

Summary: "Thank you for cheating on me, Ron. It's the best thing you could've done. Thank you for stopping me from making the worst mistake of my life." My first Dramione story. Rated M for strong language and sexual content.

Author: inadazee22

id: 3940917

My review: I hadn't read something half as satisfying in a terribly long time. Even though there is mature content it's bloody hot and the background story s amazing, and Ron is a jerk (spoiler alert), Loved every single word!

Status: Completed.


	29. Sacrifice (fanfictionnet)

**29\. Sacrifice (fanfiction/net)**

Summary: Dramione. PostHogwarts. Hermione sacrifices her virginity for a good cause.

Author: Kyra4

id: 3058921

My review: two chapters one shot, smut too!

Status: Completed.


	30. The Homerun Blues (hpadultfanfictionorg)

**30\. The Homerun Blues ( hp adult fanfiction / org )**

Summary: When Draco slips Hermione a potion for a laugh, a potion with a crucial footnote he neglected to read while making it, he must suffer the consequences of his actions...

Author: Padfoot the Marauder

no. : 544172424

My review: Weirdly super hot.

Status: Completed.


	31. Mirror, Mirror On the Wall

**31\. Mirror, mirror, on the wall... (hp adult fanfiction / org)**

Summary: When Hermione becomes Head Girl she accidentally discovers that the mirrors of her private dorm provide a clear outlook into the Head Boy's quarters. A view of three generations of Head Girls dealing with this unusual phenomenon.

Author: Padfoot the Marauder

no.: 22617

My review: That author never stops to amaze me, also different but definitely worth going to bed late and waking up early and tired!

Status: Completed.


	32. Patented Daydream Charm

**32\. Patented Daydream Charm (HP Adult Fanfiction org)**

 _***WARNING: INTENSE AND DESCRIBED SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT, 18+ / im not responsible if you read it.***_

Summary: It had been one of the most wonderful, exiting experiences of her life, yet Hermione was upset. She didn't understand... How could... It didn't make any... It's just... _Why did the fantasy-lover in her Patented Daydream Charm look like Draco Malfoy?!_

Author: Padfoot the Marauder

no. 544216902

My review: OMG. That was gorgeous, sexual, well described, sensual, and breath taking. Beats Fifty Shades of Grey without even trying. Damn, my face is still red.

Status: Completed.


End file.
